


Sinnerman

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, SID (band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had it all planned so perfectly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinnerman

**Author's Note:**

> written for 10_encounters@LJ for the prompt "unusable disguise"

It should have been perfectly innocuous. His hair was styled differently, not that you could see much of it when he had the hood pulled up as he did. Nothing showy or eye catching about any of his clothes, an ensemble meant to blend quietly into the background. And that probably would have worked, if not for an unnoticed addition peeking out of his backpack, a tell-tale sign that he was not as anonymous as he thought.

Ryuutarou felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, wishing he could simply wish away the lingering looks and hidden giggles of teenaged girls. Surely it was just paranoia that had him thinking the random knots of schoolgirls were giggling over _him_. He was completely nondescript today, hiding in plainness, in assimilation. But still that feeling, like he was a heartbeat away from being recognized, being assaulted by hopeful fans seeking autographs.

And then he felt it, the hand snagging his sleeve, tugging him off balance. This was the end of everything, he was going to be mobbed, assaulted, killed, he just knew it.

“Oi, oi ... oh, Tarou-kun, is it. Really, Tarou, you should be more careful letting Kenken near your things.”

Blink. “Fucking hell, Mao, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you talking about?”

“You had a hitchhiker,” the other vocalist said with a devilish grin, holding up the plush cat doll that had become the band's mascot. “It doesn't really help to dress like everyone else with one of these poking out of your bag.”

“Oh.” Well that was embarrassing. No wonder he had been getting strange looks. Any grown man with such a doll hanging out of his bag would have gotten such looks. So much for his perfect plan.

“Here, let me get Cat-san hidden properly and then you can join me for dinner,” Mao said, already moving behind Ryuutarou again. Invitations to dinner from Mao rarely ended so simply, but Ryuutarou couldn't think of any reason to decline. If by some quirk of fate they really did just have dinner and nothing else, then at least it would keep him out of his empty apartment that much longer, as well as giving him time with good food and a very dear friend. And if things progressed beyond dinner, well, he wouldn't have any complaints about that, either.


End file.
